Redemption's Face
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Minor chgs to ch 3 - Wendy's Rahab series universe. Different from Yosutebito Daughter. My first version of that story; no Gabriella. Centers on a woman and her past which finally catches up to her with a vengence! Raph centric. Different plot!
1. The Party

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Don't own the TMNT's or Rahab, Devon, Seth, Gaele, or Riahna. This includes any and all fan characters belonging to Wendy A Peabody. I only own Rachel and Jessie and anyone else you, the reader, may not recognize. :0)_

**_A/N_**_: This story was the very first thing I wrote after reading WA Peabody's Descendent Series. I actually have two versions; this one and another. This was the first version and is Raph centric. It is similar in parts to what Yosutebito Daughter became, but I think it has more action all total. Nevertheless, Gabriella will not make an appearance and neither will she be mentioned in any form within this story. In truth, my second version of this tale introduced her, but as a sub-character – which eventually gave me the idea for YD. The rest, as far as that is concerned, is history. Additionally, that version is Don centric, so for those of you who absolutely have to have your Don-fix, I would be open to sending you what I have written so far regarding it. _

_Again, you will probably recognize some similarities between this and YD, but I assure you that the majority of this story will have a different plot all the way around. Even the view from the backyard is different! The story is shorter in length to YD as well, so long as I don't get too creative revamping it! LOL _

_Anyway, enjoy and comment if you care to. However, there's no rule that you have to. I just wanted to give a different take on this wonderful universe of Wendy's - and that's all there is to it! Enjoy._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PROLOGUE:**

Truth. What is it about truth that scares us? We seem to want it on a basic level, yet the very essence of truth fills us with dread. Why is that? Is it because truth reveals too much about us? We try to be everything we're not and yet, deep down inside, we know it's only a lie. Maybe we fear truth because it seems to know where we are whether we hide from it or not. It comes without warning, despite years of denial. One minute you're walking along, content in the little world you've made for yourself and, in the next, that world comes crashing down. The neat little wall of 'pretend' falls away, exposing the real you to the rest of the world. You can evade it for a while, even trick yourself into thinking it doesn't exist, but give it enough time and it will hunt you to exhaustion. You can change its name, move it around, make it into something it's not, but the reality of what truth is will be persistent until it finds you. It remains what it is – the truth.

In the end, our souls scream out for the truth. Like a vine gasping for water and sun, our spirits seek that which will reveal to us who we really are. We may resist it, fear it, run from it, and even hide from it. Yet when truth catches up and wraps its comforting embrace around us, the poison of deceit that once fed our delusions drains away. It is at first painful and at times terrifying. What we thought would kill or maim us for revealing so much becomes like a balm for our tortured soul. Genuine truth does not fear. Its very nature is to illuminate our very being and to enhance our very life.

The truth will always find you out - and from there set you free!

**CHAPTER 1 - THE PARTY**

"Is this not the most _perfect_ day?" Jess exclaimed exuberantly to no one in particular. Her smile was a broad as the day was long, her excitement building with each passing second.

She was sitting in the front passenger seat as her mom drove up the long and winding private road. It was Saturday and, for May, it was unseasonably warm. The day was perfect for going to the beach, or to a pool party - which was where Jessie Sullivan was currently heading. With her car in the shop for the umpteenth time, she had to rely on her mom's driving to get her places. She hated being chauffeured around and would have normally just borrowed the car. However, Jess's mom, Rachel, had a prior appointment with some students at her dojo in town. Consequently, she planned on just dropping her daughter off at the host house and then head back down the hill to her meeting.

"Well, considering the rainy weather we've been having, I'd have to agree with you, Jessie!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Please, Mom, its Jess! If ya start calling me Jessie, Dev won't know who I am!" the girl chided seriously.

"Oh, I don't think Dev would have any trouble not knowing who you are, JESS!" the mom chuckled. "I think he likes you!" She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hey, don't go gettin' any ideas, okay? We're just friends, work associates." The daughter replied testily, looking away to gaze at the grove of trees as the car rolled along.

"You've known each other along time, my dear, and he seems to invite you over whenever there's a good enough reason to do so." Rachel teased as she returned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"Hey, half the work staff from work is going to be there, too, so I guess if your theory is right, he's interested in George and Daryl and Steven and Jason…" the girl, laughed, and began to count off the names of every guy she could think of that would be there.

"All right, all right, I get the message. You're just _FRIENDS_!" the woman shook her head in amusement. She then looked over at her daughter and winked, "Still, you're the only girl in that group who was included on the list – so that says something!" Rachel grinned mischievously.

"Only because I don't suck up to him. Dev hates that. The other girls are always trying to get somewhere with him, but I don't. We're just friends which means I can tell him exactly how it is!" Jess declared smugly.

"Exactly, like an old married couple!" she laughed out loud, quite pleased with herself for her wry remark.

"Mom, so help me, you embarrass me in front of him and I'll move out, I swear I will!" Jess threatened as she turned threatening eyes towards her mother.

"Well, I know of one person who would gladly take you in!" Rachel just couldn't help herself. She then told her daughter, "Don't worry, Jess, I won't do anything to _embarrass_ you! My poor baby!"

Jess smiled and only shook her head in exasperation, "Really, Mother, you're such a tease!" She then went back to watching the landscape roll by as they made their way up the long private road. She smiled thinking about the day ahead. Devon Angelo always had a pool party the first weekend that was warm enough for swimming. He was definitely a warm weather connoisseur and a party animal! Jess thought about their friendship with how long they had known each other. By her memory, they had been friends since tenth grade, only about five years. They never really dated as couples often do, but kept their friendship more plutonic in nature, keeping romance from taking root. It wasn't that either of them weren't attracted to the other, it was more due to their working relationship. Both had to agree that 'being involved' and yet working at the studio together would not have been a bright idea. Where they were already good friends, they decided to leave it at that.

So far, that arrangement was working rather well.

As Rachel guided the car up the long drive, Jess continued to take in the scenery. Dev lived in probably the most sought after bit of real estate south of Carmel. The Ventana Reserve had been county land for ages until fourteen years prior. It was then that Dev's stepfather, Mike, brokered some sizable bit of property from Pacific Lumber and the Land Trust for himself, paying the Reserve committee a sizeable sum for it. Clear-cutting a small percentage of the redwood forest, Mike built himself an estate home tucked deep inside the reserve and safe from prying eyes. A decade later, Mike's brother, Don, bought up roughly thirty percent of that land trust, building a house for himself that was still currently in the throes of development.

As she thought about Dev's uncle, Jess thought about the family in general. In all, there were four males of that generation. Mike was the stepfather and an uncle, no less, having married Dev's mother, Rahab, after she divorced the father, who just happened to be Mike's brother as well. Dev tried to explain the various relationships in his family and, to be honest, it only confused the poor girl.

"Good grief, Dev, your family's a walking talking soap opera!" she had teased him one time. He had to laugh in reply, since it was the truth.

"Yeah, but what can I do, it's the way it is!" he had chuckled at the time.

As she thought about the various members of his family and one in particular, she sobered up just a little while riding along in the car.

Jess had met Don Tello only a couple of times in the past five years that she had known the family. He had given her the creeps, however, with his quiet demeanor and his way of looking right through Jess whenever he did speak to her. It was certain that he wasn't on her list of favorites. The guy was just too weird for her tastes!

Jess knew that there was one more uncle and she had only seen him once at the house. Leo, like Don, had this way about him that suggested he could discern people quite easily. One more oddity to add to the uniqueness of Devon's brood, she thought. Still, she never allowed herself to get too close to either of them, content to be the quiet human whenever they were around the house when she was.

Then there was one more, the fourth member of that particular generation, who was Dev's father, Raphael. Jess had never met him. Dev told her that he was a no-show parent who wandered up and down the California coast. He had a simple dig in San Francisco whenever he was in town, which wasn't often. He once used to work for Don that much Jess knew. However, from what Dev had told her, Don's personal sabbatical ten years earlier ended that work relationship. From what Dev had shared, his dad occasionally played with a band, working a sax along the wharf south side of the big city at various bars. Other than that, the boy didn't know diddly about what his father was doing or where he was at any given time. If anything, Dev pretty much could care less one way or the other. To Jess, he seemed a bit melancholy about it and it concerned her a great deal. Still, he never shared much with her about his father, keeping whatever personal problems regarding Raphael to himself.

Nevertheless, living with his mom and step-dad in a house located in the Big Sur preserve, Devon certainly had the place for large social gatherings. Aside from the huge pool and ample patio area, a deep valley fell away from the back of the property, affording an expansive view of the lower hills that ran for miles. On a clear day, the ocean was easily discernable just west from that spot, a good five miles from the hub of the estate.

Just before they arrived at the house, Jess reminisced, "Hey, Mom, remember the first time you met an Angelo?"

Rachel remembered, looking over at her daughter, "Oh, how could I forget; it sort of knocked the wind out of me when I first saw him." She remembered too well, actually. Looking back at the road in front of her, she recalled that it was like a slap in the face, the memories it conjured up from her past. Just thinking about it brought back the anxiety she had felt when Seth walked into the youth Bible study that first time.

"Yeah, you just stared!" laughed Jess." I had to nudge you to bring you out of your shock." she giggled.

"Well, that was six years ago. I have to admit, I was quite embarrassed when you caught me staring, though." she laughed and then said, "I'm pretty used to him and his parents now." She mused as she drove the car up the road that lead to the house.

_Rachel thought about that day when Seth arrived at the youth group. She and Jess had just moved into the community about 6 months earlier. They started attending the Good Shepherd Evangelical Church where Rachel soon eased her way into co-leading the youth Bible study. She had overheard before Seth's arrival that the Angelo's were a bit 'different' from everyone else. Though they didn't attend the church, the small communities of Carmel and Big Sur knew them well. There were even some comments flying around about the family being a bit reptilian in nature. She had interpreted that to mean that maybe they were cold-hearted, or some other negative attribute. It was shortly after that when Seth walked into her study and clarified the true meaning of what she had been told. Never had Rachel been so shocked as she was that day. _

_She remembered the many questions that Seth presented to the church elders. They were so profound it had the leaders scrambling to find the answers to his inquiries. In the end, the boy soaked up the word so fast and was so eager to take his newfound faith back to his family, that he offended his father deeply after criticizing his eastern beliefs. Grounded from attending church after that, he eventually asked Mike for forgiveness, which – according to Seth – impressed him greatly. He released Seth of his punishment, even taking in a few studies with him out of curiosity. It became a small victory for the boy where he was so eager to share the word. Still, he became an oddity in his own family, just because of his faith._

"Yeah, if it weren't for Seth joining the youth group, I never would have had the courage to make friends with Devon; he sort of paved the way for that one!" Jess recalled happily. "Never would have gotten that job at the studio, either!"

Rachel thought about that and suddenly realized she wasn't paying attention to the road. The path suddenly turned to the left some as it meandered through the stand of trees. She almost missed the bend in the road.

"Whoa...that was fun!" Jess laughed as she felt the car lurch a bit, "Are you in a hurry or something?" she asked her mom.

"I- ah - want to make sure to get to the dojo early to warm up." Rachel replied. Actually, she was thinking about the first time she had to drive Jess to work and then pick her up. Dropping her off wasn't so bad, but...

:::::::::::::::

_Rachel had waited in the parking lot for almost a half hour past the time Jess was supposed to be off work. At the time, she didn't want to walk into the studio just to see where her daughter was, but finally, she didn't have much of a choice. It had been hot out and her AC in the car hadn't been working very well. She finally relented and went inside the waiting room, telling the receptionist why she was there. Rachel had waved away any offer of having her daughter paged, explaining the heat outside and her lack of air conditioning in the car was why she came in. Soon, the receptionist offered Rachel a cool glass of ice tea, which she gratefully accepted. Not too long after that, Mike Angelo came into the room and introduced himself to Rachel - who had all she could do to accept his handshake. _

_"Hey, Mrs. Sullivan, how you doin'?" he had said, extending his hand out to her. As Mike smiled, Rachel prayed that he wouldn't notice how his presence had unnerved her. Certainly, it wasn't because of his appearance; after all, his stepson was in her Bible study. It was because of something else entirely._

_Rachel had noticed his happy-go-lucky expression, but she also noticed it change ever so slightly. There was a glint of subtle recognition in his eyes as he sized her up, almost as if he knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite place her. Rachel's reply was pleasant, yet she did not try to extend the greeting into a conversation. "I'm fine, thank you." _Was all she had said to him.

_Mike then explained, "Jess'll be here in a moment! Guess it's pretty hot out, huh?" he had commented, leaning against the receptionist's desk and noticed the glass of iced tea the woman was holding _

_All Rachel could say was, "Yep! Sure is!" She fought for composure as Mike explained that he had given Jess one more thing to do and that she was almost done. He then excused himself to speak with the receptionist, who had been filing papers. In the meantime, Rachel had then gone over to one of the chairs where there was a table next to it filled with magazines. Sitting down, she noticed soon after that the girl behind the counter had left the room, returning shortly and resuming what she was doing at the file cabinet. Mike remained where he was, casually looking over some papers the receptionist had given to him._

_If Mike challenged Rachel's composure, the next person that came into the waiting room had nearly undone her completely. Leonardo, Mike's other brother, was evidently visiting. He had been down to the studio for some reason, she never learned why. She did learn from Seth, however, that he normally lived in Japan and Nepal, but would return to the States to visit the Angelo's home from time to time. _

_When Leo noticed her, he just stared. After a moment, he looked away and took up a bit of quiet dialog between himself and Mike. They spoke so softly that Rachel was unable to hear anything, not that she was trying. The two of them soon moved to one side of the room and into a hallway, Leo looking back once at Rachel to smile pleasantly. Rachel tried very hard to drink her ice tea in a not so hurried fashion while the two brothers visited. However, it was obvious to her that she was the topic of their conversation. Just the look that Leo had given to her and the sudden shift of interest in the room had told the woman as much. She half expected him to confront her in some way. _

_As if in the nick of time, though, Jess had finally come into the reception room, apologizing to her for taking so long. Returning the now empty glass to the receptionist, Rachel thanked the girl for the drink and then left the studio with her daughter._

_She remembered very well what happened next when she and Jess were pulling out of the parking lot in the car. Rachel was driving her SUV towards the exit when she suddenly noticed Leo appearing at the glass door of the building. Though she kept her eyes straight ahead, she knew he was watching them leave. Rachel had felt from that point on that he had been suspicious of her – and it gave her the creeps. That had been the only time she had ever seen him, and for that she was quite glad!_

::::::::::::::::::::

Breaking her recollection, she noticed they had arrived at the house. Rachel parked the car in the Angelo's guest carport, but kept the car idle.

"Mom, why don't you come in?" Jess asked.

Rachel replied with a wry smile, "Well, this is a pool party for Devon and his friends, not the parents of his friend! There will be plenty of people and I'm sure that Rahab will be quite overwhelmed as it is with all the humans milling about. I don't want to add to her stress! Plus, I have those students to work with." Though the experience at the music studio was over two years ago, it left a feeling of discomfort with Rachel whenever she would visit Rahab. She was very good at acting as if nothing was amiss, but inside the woman was always a jumble of nerves. Though she never saw Leo again, after that, on occasion Rachel did meet one of the other two brothers. She always made sure that her stays were short whenever he was in town. Fortunately, that didn't happen too often!

"Oh, Mom, you know Rahab likes you, ever since you helped her out with Riahna. Why don't you just come in to say hello!" Jess said. "Rahab may be offended if you don't at least stop in to have a cup of coffee!" she pleaded.

Early on in Jess and Dev's friendship, Rachel had learned about Riahna's autism. She had intervened on one occasion when she was dropping her daughter off for one of Dev's famous pool parties. Some argument between Riahna and her mother had ensued before Rachel had arrived, but by the time she did, the youngest Angelo had stormed out of the house in a huff. From her own brother's affliction with the same disability, the woman knew that distraction was the surest way to dissuade an angry outburst like what Riahna was exhibiting. Grabbing up an iris from one of the flowerbeds out front, Rachel used the plant to calm the girl down. Fortunately, she knew that Riahna loved flowers and soon the girl forgot about her rage. Now that she had Riahna fixated on the iris, Rachel was able to steer the girl back to the house and to her parents. From that moment on, the Angelo's had welcomed her in as a good friend. Considering her past, though, it seemed like an oxymoron at best. If only they knew who she truly was, she was sure Mike would have ordered her never to come back!

Rachel shook her head, "Rahab's been going through a lot lately with Seth, Jess. I don't know the details, but she gets very distant whenever she speaks of him. Just tell her 'Hi' from me, okay? Maybe we'll get together later on in the week over coffee? I really have to get to the studio, though." Rachel explained.

Just then, there was a tap on the driver's side window. The woman startled in her seat and quickly turned around.

It was Mike.

"Hey, You, why're you so jumpy?" he smiled. Then he entreated, "Come on in and say hello to the missus." Mike invited, grinning broadly with a glint in his eye.

_"I wish he wouldn't do THAT! What's he trying to do, scare me to death?" _Rachel thought to herself irritably.

"Okay, now you _have_ to go in." Jess whispered teasingly to her mom.

Her mom gave a thin smile back at Mike and nodded in acceptance. Then she turned to her daughter, hissing a whispered laugh, "Well, looks like you win!" Jess could only grin victoriously in return.

Soon, both Rachel and Jess were out of the car and making for the front door with Mike leading the way.

"Hello, Rachel." Rahab gushed as she met them at the front door. She embraced the woman in a friendly hug. She touched Jess's arm affectionately as the girl smiled a greeting. She then headed for the patio where the party was taking place.

"Hi, Rahab…" Rachel said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay long," the woman explained, returning the gesture. "I have some students meeting me at the studio who want extra practice before the comp next week."

"I'm going to get those steaks going! Sure you can't stay, Rachel?" Mike asked as he walked with them towards the kitchen.

"No, no - really, I can't stay long. I'll grab maybe a cup of coffee and chat a bit. But, thanks, though." Rachel replied graciously.

"You sure? Won't take that long." Mike insisted, smiling.

"It's nice of you, but I work better on an empty stomach!" she laughed as they came into the kitchen.

"So, this competition…are you going to be doing anything?" Mike asked as he cocked one eye ridge at her, his grin widening. He then went over to the refrigerator and opened it, retrieving a large plate of meat. Setting it down on the counter, he returned his expression back towards the woman.

Laughing, Rachel replied, "If I didn't, the kids would be disappointed. I might be having one of the other sensei's pair up with me, just to give the kids a thrill. They're so funny…they love to see their senseis go at it!" she shook her head in amusement and tried very hard to compose herself.

"I'm sure they do! Mind if I – ah – come down to watch?" he asked teasingly. Mike leaned in against the counter and caught his wife's baleful glare. He smirked at her and then looked back at their guest.

Rachel's breath hitched for a moment just thinking about that. His being there would not be good at all, nope, not one bit. However, she took a small silent breath and replied, "Ah, it'll be hard to find sitting room. The parents come out in droves to these things and I have limited seating. Otherwise…" she shrugged a little and gave a weak smile to him. "I'd hate for you to have to stand." She laughed a little.

"Don't mind standing," Mike replied eagerly, but then he noticed how uncomfortable she was getting, "However, I'll probably be out of town next weekend anyway, so maybe another time?" He watched Rachel relax just a little then and chuckled a bit to himself. _"Yeah, she's nervous all right!"_ he commented silently. "Well," he announced almost a too loudly, "Need to get these here steaks out on that grill b'fore the natives start rampaging!" he laughed boisterously and took up the plate of meat, quickly heading out of the kitchen and to the patio outside, whistling a little tune as he went.__

Rachel could only breathe a sigh of relief watching him go, wondering if he was just teasing her or if maybe he was bating her. Either way, she would make her visit short and, more importantly, make sure that Jess drove herself the next time Devon had a party.

Despite her friendship with Rahab, Mike made her nervous - and for good reasons, too!


	2. Taking the Heat

**DISCLAIMER**: I wish I did, but I don't – own any mutated turtles that eat pizza, whip around ninjitsu weapons, wear colorful masks, and have a rather large rat for a sensei. 

Note to readers familiar with my writing. I love Wendy's TMNT universe, you did know that, right?  Well, I apologize if I seem obsessive over it. I'm not, really, but I was cleaning house and decided on getting this story up and running.  I want to assure you that I asked around if this would get me into trouble with the ff.net powers-that-be.  However, where the story line is completely different and the wording so far removed from YD, I was told that there would be very little resistance or warnings.  I'm holding Ziptango to that, too!  :0) It's her fault that I put this up, it really is!  Bwahaha!  Anyway, this is a completed story; I only have to bring it up to speed with where my writing is currently.  It should take about 2-3 weeks to put it all up.  Then, I'm off to the Philippines for seventeen days – no updates during that time, either. :0(  Sorry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 2 – TAKING THE HEAT

"Well, Rahab, you sure have your work cut out for you."  Rachel commented as she surveyed the crowd of people at the pool. She was standing inside the kitchen in front of the big window that overlooked the back yard.  The party was in full swing between the music and swimming with Mike happily doing the honors at the oversized barbeque.  Rachel took a sip of her coffee, now half gone, and turned back around to face Rahab, who was putting together a fruit tray.

"It's not that bad, with Mike helping.  If it gets to me, I just retreat to the atrium for a while to collect myself."

Just then, Riahna came running in with a flower bunch from the garden and went over to Rachel, presenting them to her.

"Oh, Riahna, they're beautiful." she said appreciatively

"I picked these for you.  Do you like them?" Riahna asked excitedly.

"Yes, Riahna, that's very nice and I do like them very much." Rachel said, taking the colorful bouquet. The girl smiled broadly and then hugged the woman.

It saddened Rachel that, because of her autism, Riahna's life would probably always be in need of assistance.  Despite her attractive looks and sweetness, marriage would be out of the question for her. 

Riahna then smiled at her, asking, "You want me to pick more flowers for you?"

"No, not today, Riahna; these will do quite nicely.  Thank you." Rachel cooed as she stroked the girl's blue and white hair.  She was amazed with how soft it was, considering the girl's heritage.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow then!" Riahna then proceeded to snag one of the flowers from Rachel's bouquet and began to eat it, going back outside to join the party.

Rachel smiled and turned towards Rahab, "Riahna is so beautiful, Rahab.  She's a very charming young woman.  She does well in communicating, better than most, I think."

Rahab replied, smiling, "Yes, we did work very hard on that.  However, I think you have a way with her.  She seems to know when you are here.  Though I must say, since that first meeting you had with her, I've been having a tough time keeping my flowers in the garden!" she laughed a little as she sliced up a cantaloupe.

Rachel laughed, "Well, I certainly didn't expect her to take it to heart" She took another sip of her coffee, and then shared as she looked back through the window at the crowd below by the pool, "Hal's brother, Charles, is autistic, too.  He doesn't have the language skills that Riahna has, though.  Sadly, I haven't seen Charlie or his parents since Hal died." She sighed deeply and then continued as she turned back around to her host, "I'd hang around to assist, but I really need to get a move-on." Rachel explained as she gulped the last bit of coffee and then turned around to rinse the cup out in the sink.

Suddenly, about that time, someone said, "Hello, Rachel.  Nice to see you again."

His voice caught her off guard yet she recognized it almost immediately.  She whipped her head around, quite startled. Rachel replied evenly, grabbing control of her composure once again, "Ah, Don, I - didn't know you were here.  Good to see you, too!" 

He closed the door to the basement and, after adjusting his jacket, made his way over to the kitchen where Rachel and Rahab were standing.  He smiled as he approached the two women, "A fruit tray.  Great, smells good, Rahab."  Then he looked over at Rachel and asked, "I hope you're staying for dinner."

She prayed that Don didn't sense her uneasiness.  It was hard to tell since he pretty much kept his own emotions in check.  She answered him as she placed her now rinsed empty cup on the counter, "I'm not staying.  I have students to tend to."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Don calmly answered, not looking at her as he went over to the opposite side of the counter.  He grabbed a cup from the cabinet above and then poured himself a cup of coffee.  "Isn't Saturday your day off?"  He put the coffee pot back in its brewer and turned to gaze at her, taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

Rachel turned around to face him, studying Don for a second and wondering how he would even know or be interested in knowing when she worked or not.  She never shared her schedule with him before, that's was certain.  Maybe Mike had said something, since Jess had pretty much told him about what she did for a living.  Still, Don didn't know her that well and it was on rare occasions when they crossed paths anyway.  He seldom ever announced his arrival to Mike, usually just showing up whenever he was in town.  At least that was what Devon had told Jess once when he was feeling especially open about his family one time.  Until Don's house was finished, he stayed in the guest cottage.  On the large piece of property, the cottage was set back from the pool area, affording Don the privacy he seemed to relish, especially when there was a party, like today.

Finally, Rachel replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact it is - usually.  However... I have a monthly competition coming up next Saturday and there are some students who wanted to go over some of their moves with me." 

"_Man, he gives me the creeps!  Always seems to be more than well informed.  What did he do, research me or something? " she_ thought irritably to herself.  She swallowed a bit from her nervousness, hoping he didn't notice.  His eyes brightened just a little when she did, however.  Her anxiety started to increase, _"Okay, Rachel, ol' girl," _she thought to herself, "_you're overreacting.  It was just a coincidence that he did that. Relax, he's just ...well... just Don!"  _She then started for the foyer, but his next comment stopped her as Mike walked in from outside to get more of his barbeque sauce.__

"AH, a competition!  Sounds very interesting.  So, this is where they find out how to 'roll with the punches' eh?" Don chuckled taking another sip of his coffee and winked at her.

_"Hmmm...  Why did he do that?"_ she asked herself.  Rachel cocked her head and replied rather defensively, "There really isn't any hard physical contact; I won't let them hurt one another.  The training and comps are as close as they will get to get to real conflicts.  In fact, I won't tolerate any of my students getting rough.  In fact, I've had to let a few students go recently because of that."

Don smiled warmly at Rachel's reaction.  He looked casually down at his cup of coffee as if reflecting, then returned his gaze to her, responding in his silky smooth voice, "Then how will they know to defend themselves against real punches?"  He continued to study her and she knew he was measuring her up and maybe even baiting her. 

Rachel studied him inquisitively.  She sensed that he knew more about what she did for a living than he was letting on.  She countered good-naturedly but also quite sternly, "My students are taught martial arts to hone physical conditioning, encourage self respect as well as respect of others, and to use all of what they learn towards personal confidence.  I do not teach nor do I encourage them to take it to the streets.  However, you can be sure that if they are ever in a position to defend his or her self, they will do so efficiently!"  She smiled, but in the next moment realized she was using the same canned rhetoric she offered up to the parents of prospective students.  It piqued her irritation with herself - as well as with him for pushing her as he did!  It was plain as day she was nervous. She ground her teeth at her lack of self-control, wishing she had cancelled the meeting with her students and just let Jess have the car.  That way, she would have been home relaxing instead of her defending herself.

Mike had been listening with rapt attention to them, a grin slowly forming on his face that indicated he was enjoying the repartee.  When Rachel had finished her statement, he admonished good naturedly, "Oh, my, let's not fight kiddies, okay?"  He grinned wider and began to pick up the bowl of barbeque sauce.

Rahab leaned over and pinched his arm, causing him to yelped, "Ow, Rahab, what was that for?"  Mike complained as he rubbed the affected area. 

Rahab seethed, "Exactly, what was that for?  They weren't arguing.  Stop trying to start something, okay?"

Mike was mildly annoyed, pointing to his chest, "Me, start something?  Now why would I do that, Rahab?"  He then barked out a laugh and took up the sauce, returning outside to the barbeque while chuckling under his breath.  Rahab just sighed in exasperation, shaking her head apologetically at Rachel.

"That's okay, Rahab, I know he's harmless" the woman said as she smiled and proceeded towards the front door.

Don watched her.  Though she wasn't looking right at him, Rachel noticed it.  However, she let it slide, "Well, need to go!  Y'all have a great time with the party!  Good seeing you again, Don!" and she started for the exit.

"Likewise, Rachel." Don replied, observing her leaving the room. 

_Rachel had decided a while back not to tread too closely to him.  Not that he was rude to her or they had words, but he made the hair on the back of her head stand straight up.  He was a bit taller than Mike, even a bit taller than she was - which didn't say much considering her petite stature. He also had that confident quiet look of someone who could see right through you.  There were few people in the world that could unnerve her, but Don was in that select group.  Nothing evil, just someone you didn't want to cross or mess with.  Rachel focused on being herself around him as best she could.  _

As Rachel was just reaching the front door with Rahab, who was seeing her out, Don casually came into the foyer from the other room, "Mind if I swing by next week to see this competition yours?"  He took a sip from his cup, looking intently at her with genuine interest.

Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.  She was totally unprepared for such a request.  She replied, "Ah, sure... I guess."  She then cringed inside. "_That sounded so good, so - indecisive_!" she lamented to herself.  Rachel added, trying to sound confident... "It's not a closed session or anything.  Starts at 10 A.M.  However, I can't promise any seating since these things get packed out by the parents and family of the participants!"

"Hmm…well, I don't see that as a problem, personally speaking. I'll try to make it then!" He said cheerfully. 

Don's comment that he would _try_ to make it gave Rachel a hope that maybe he wouldn't.  It was possible, and she was counting on this, he was just trying to be nice and that was all. 

As she turned back to speak with her host, she noticed that Rahab was looking in Don's direction, seemingly lost in her thoughts.  "Rahab…" Rachel asked, "Are you okay?"  She noticed that Don was still in the foyer and had continued watching her – maybe a little too intently.  _"What is his problem?"  _Rachel thought irritably, _"And why is Rahab in la la land?"_

Rahab, brought back to the present and with what seemed to be a trained smile on her face, replied, "Oh, yes, I'm fine." She looked over at Don and then, again, at Rachel, maintaining her thin smile, "Just lost in my thoughts for a moment is all!"

Don bowed slightly, saying, "Then I'll give you leave until next week!" He then returned to the other room.

Rahab then explained, "Just thinking about the party and all.  Glad you could come in for a moment, Rachel.  Always good to see you. "

"Likewise, Rahab."  The woman replied.  She then said her good-byes and left. 

:::::::::::::::::

All the way back to her studio, she muttered over the possibility of Don's visit the next weekend.  Why would he be interested in what she did anyway?  He was so unlike the rest of the Angelo's.  Don was very refined and apparently highly intelligent.  Rahab was also intelligent, too, but Mike, although smart, was so - well - ordinary as far as one can be considering he was a turtle!  Rachel smiled at the fact she could actually notice a difference there.  "I must be getting used to seeing green!" she chuckled to herself. 

As she thought about the similarities and the differences, she came to a few conclusions.  Mike tried to put you at ease, while Don seemed to delight in just the opposite.  What was his problem, anyway?  Maybe he knew too much about her, not that she had given him any reason to dig that deep.  Then again, if he knew as much as she feared, he might not be as gracious - unless he was trying to bait her in some way.  _"I'm going to have to be a little less obvious around him with my personal life, that's for sure!" _Rachel berated herself.  _"Be evasive, but polite.  I can do that!  I've done it before!" _she thought.             

Rachel had known there were men in the community - especially the self-defense community - who had expressed interest in her.  The fact that she was a widow and a mildly attractive one at that made her accessible by the divorced dads and the like.  It was possible that Don had the same inclinations, but she doubted that very much.  With his worldly contacts, she seemed like a minnow in a sea of larger fish!  Besides, she was the wrong species - for the most part, anyway!

Despite his interest in Rachel's occupation, Don always seemed to be busy with what appeared to be the weight of the world on his shoulders.  She knew he was in some sort of intercontinental security business and because of that, he was quite wealthy.  Still, the Angelo's rarely shared gossip regarding their family, which suited Rachel just fine.  She had her own 'secrets' that she'd prefer people not finding out about, especially Devon's family.  She remembered well how her mind screamed out for her to run away when she met Mike at his studio the first time.  However, stubbornly convinced that part of her life that haunted her was in the past, Rachel had held to her resolve not to cave in.  She saw her casual friendship with them as a hurdle to conquer.  If she was ever to reclaim her humanity, she had to face her fears first! 

"If only they knew who I was, they wouldn't be so nice cordial." She thought as she turned down the main street towards her dojo.  "Hmmm... I wonder if Don has a clue.  He's certainly no dummy!"  That thought only made the knot in Rachel's stomach tighten.  It had been over 30 years and yet, even with that, her identity had been hidden well.  Except for a few strands of her curly bright auburn hair, now dyed black, it would be improbable that any of them would recognize her.  How could any of them know?  She fought off the panic attack that was starting to well up inside of her.  She tried to relax by breathing evenly and slow.  Then, just before she was approaching the bend in the street that would take her to her dojo, she noticed an otherworldly yellow glow over the tops of the buildings.  For reasons that she couldn't understand, her heart began to race.  As she came around the turn, she first saw the fire trucks and then, the second thing she saw was – her dojo completely engulfed in flames!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BUSLADY OF SOCAL**: Yeah, you read a little about Rahab and this story is about WA Peabody's TMNT universe.  It will be about Raph with a surprise ending that no one will be expecting – especially how things go early on!  It'll be shorter in length than YD, too!  Oh, another story from the Buslady?  Cool.  I have you on Author Alert, so I'll be waiting!  :0)  Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Be blessed.

**PRETENDER FANATIC**: Yeah, brave or stupid – you pick.  LOL Well, it's not so bad since this is a done fic.  Only my tweaking and bringing it up to speed on how I write now – compared to last July – will slow the updates down.  I'm hoping to have this completed before I fly off to the Philippines!  Or, not…hmm.  Sorry about the summary – or prologue.  I was trying to describe how we tend to be what we're not, putting on masks, making impressions, hiding our fears and insecurities while acting confident and the like – when just the opposite may be true.  We all do this to one degree or another, and where this story is about 'hiding' and not wanting to be 'found out', I thought it fit.  Oh and I didn't want to say dojo, opting for 'studio', since I'm trying to slowly introduce Rachel and who or what she does.  However, I realized after your comment that it did kind of read like a music school – especially where I used 'studio' regarding Jessie's work buddies.  So, I changed the 'other' studio to dojo.  Thanks!  BTW, Rachel has a lot of good reasons to be jittery and lots of good reasons to be nervous, especially around the TMNT's.  Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!  Be blessed.


	3. The Chase

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Nothings changed; I still don't own them.  Personally, I think it's wrong to own any sentient being, anyway, so even if I had the opportunity, I'd pass on it.  Shame on Eastman and Laird.  I wanna picket sigh, give me a picket sigh…Oh, that's right, the TMNT's aren't real.  Hmm…just try to convince any one of us of that…just try, dagnabit!  Our stories make them real so – hand me that picket sigh, will ya?  Now, go read, enjoy, play, review if you want to, but at least read it!  Be blessed while yer at it, too!  _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 3 – THE CHASE

Fortunately, her students had yet to show up.  The fire department was already working on the fire by the time Rachel arrived.  When the students finally made it moments later, she told them that she would have to cancel practice and the following week's competition as well.  Additionally, she had to cancel all classes for the next week or two and for probably quite a while after that until she could find a suitable location to resume business.  Reluctantly, Rachel sent the kids back home.  Twenty-minutes later, the fire department had the fire out, but the place looked completely totaled.  All Rachel could do was to sit in her car and cry.

About two hours later, the insurance adjusters came out to assess the damage.  Fortunately, Rachel had paid for the building and the insurance in full with the money her husband had left her, so there weren't any of the usual problems associated with such a calamity. 

After a quick inspection, the fire marshal determined the cause and found that it had been deliberately set.  "Ma'am, I'm sorry for your loss, but you'll have to account for your time.  With suspicious fires like these, it's a standard request." 

"No problem, I was visiting friends. They can vouch for my whereabouts." Rachel replied glumly.

She didn't really want to involve the Angelo's as she knew about their private nature, but she had to as there wasn't any way around it.  Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed their number.   Mike was, at first, quite upset for her and eagerly spoke to the fire marshal after Rachel gave the officer the phone.  There was the usual dialog about how long she was at the house, how long they had known her, and then some casual chitchat that had nothing to do with the investigation.  Rachel had to smile a little when it dawned on her that Mike obviously knew the marshal.  As the conversation wound down, though, the formalities returned and then they ended their talk. 

After they finished, Rachel took her cell phone back where upon Mike talked to her, "Hey, you just take care of things there and don't worry about Jess.  She can hang here until you get things squared away, okay?"

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate it.  I really don't know how long I'm going to be here, though.  As soon as I can, I'll be up to fetch her."

            __

After the marshal inspected the remains of the studio, he surmised that the fire had been set during the time she was at the Angelo's house, so whatever suspicions the authorities had for her dissipated.  Yet, why would anyone set fire to her studio?  As the marshal went through the burned out debris, he found that an accelerant of gasoline and rags had started the blaze.  Whoever did the deed lit the fuel-drenched rags and ran off.  Though Rachel was quite distressed, she finally had her emotions in check and her perspective on an even keel.  She knew she could rebuild with the insurance money once things settled down.  Maybe she would even build a better-equipped studio, as well!  Smiling to herself just a little, her mood lifted a bit.

It was well after dark by the time things calmed down enough for her to leave.  There wasn't much left of the inside of her dojo and any equipment to worry about was trashed and completely worthless anyway.  Therefore, boarding up the glass-less windows would have been a waste of time.  However, Rachel did need her insurance papers so she decided to swing by her house first before picking Jess up, a short drive that would put her in the direction of the Angelo's estate.  She called ahead to let them know of her approximate time of arrival and then drove back to her home.  

A few minutes later, as she came up to her property, she was at first puzzled that the automated security lights were not on as they normally were.  She slowly turned into the driveway, still thinking about the fire yet also concerned about the lack of lighting.  As she approached her garage, the back of her neck suddenly tingled in apprehension.  Something was there, something in the shadows!  What was it?  Who was it?  Why was she feeling like she was...? 

Then, without warning, two people - each clad in black - leaped out of the darkest shadows.  Their faces concealed with black ski masks, they each wore a bandana around their heads with insignias that looked vaguely familiar to Rachel, as if she should recognize them.  The people came running at her flat-out, each carrying in their hands what appeared to be swords.  They quickly prepared to strike at the windshield of her car, reaching back with their weapons to ensure a full force hit. 

However, Rachel instinctively shoved the car's gears into reverse, slammed on the gas pedal, and forcing her SUV back up the driveway.  With the tires squealing in protest, the car left a cloud of blue gray smoke in its wake as it roared backwards and out onto the street.  Rachel frantically turned the car away from her would-be attackers, the car's wheels protesting loudly once again.  She quickly geared the vehicle into drive and jammed the gas pedal to the floor, heading back towards the studio. 

Looking frantically into her review mirror, Rachel sucked in her breath as she saw a dark SUV roar up in front of her house, slowing just enough to allow her assailants to get in.  Nixing her idea of finding anyone in authority still at the burned out remains of her dojo, she took the next block she came to and turned right, her heart pounding furiously.  The street led up the hill and away from her intended pursuers, but how far she would be able to take it would be the real trick.  She knew there were several cul-de-sacs littered throughout the hillside neighborhood and though she was familiar with the area, one wrong turn could prove disastrous.  However, the street she found herself on was not a thoroughfare.  She complained under her breath as she made a tight right at the first opportunity and then after another block, she made a left onto a street that she did know to go through!  Elated, Rachel raced frantically up through the residential area for three more blocks, all the while keeping an eye on her rear view mirror.  Just as she came to a street that she was familiar with and just as she was beginning to make the left turn, she saw the black SUV again as it roared around the corner, three blocks behind her.  She took the turn almost on two wheels as she forced her car around, once again racing up the street at freeway speeds for 3 more blocks.  She slowed down just enough to make a right without losing traction or leaving tire marks.  Just as she straightened out to tear up the road, she quickly chanced a look to see if the other car was still following her.  She barely caught a glimpse of it before loosing sight of the black SUV as her pursuers careened onto the block she was swiftly leaving.  Gunning her car, she exhilarated the vehicle up the street, switching her lights off just in case the occupants in the chase car hadn't seen which direction she had gone.   

Finally, after about three blocks, she realized where she was and remembered something.  Looking in her rearview mirror, she noticed that the car chasing her had whipped passed the street she was on, completely missing where she had turned.  Not taking any chances, though, she desperately made a left turn at the next street and immediately saw a familiar hedge on the right along one side of a split driveway.  The streetlights in that block were out - the city had been slow in replacing them, but, at that point it was to her advantage.  The other side of the driveway behind the bushes would allow her to park and hide.  Her car was dark, so that was an bonus.  Though the house was vacant with a For Sale sign out front, the abandoned curtains in the windows made the house seem lived in.  One of her students had resided there but he had since moved out of the area.  Thankfully, she had remembered this very important fact! 

Rachel carefully turned the car into the driveway and parked as close to the garage as she could.  Then, turning off the car, she lowered her posture just enough so her head was below the headrest. 

Her heart pounded for what seemed like an eternity, her breathing coming in gasps as she realized she had been holding her breath throughout most of the ordeal.  She turned her head slightly to see if she they had followed her.  

She waited.

Minutes passed.  Just as she began to think that the coast was clear and she was seriously considering sitting up, the dark SUV roared passed her, oblivious to her position.  Her heart, which had begun to calm down, started pounding once again in alarm.  She slipped even lower in her seat as she turned her head quickly in the direction of the SUV, visually following its course as the car roared further up the street.  Oblivious to her position, it made an almost two wheel right turn a couple blocks beyond her position, its wheels squealing loudly as it raced farther up the hill and away from the main highway. It was that same highway that Rachel needed to get back to.  She had to make it back to Mike's estate as quickly as she could.  She sat there and wrestled whether or not to stay where she was or to make a run for it.  If the pursuit car came back the same way, it was a good bet they would spot her if she stayed where she was.

Her breathing was now coming in short, panic gasps as she contemplated what to do next.  She was mentally out of shape for such escapades.  Yet, not wanting to sit too long and quickly becoming mindful that her window of opportunity was closing, she carefully started her car and slowly backed out of the driveway.  Keeping watch of her rearview mirror in case the other car showed up, she drove swiftly in the opposite direction that they went, retracing her own frantic route back down to the Cabrillo Highway.  Once she reached it, she turned left and floored the car, taking into consideration the twists and turns of the winding coastal road.

Keeping one eye on her center mirror just in case her assailants managed to figure out her course of action, she mulled over the chase.  Not knowing what their agenda was or even who they were, Rachel had to assume that they knew her schedule as well as where she had been.  As she thought about the attack at her home, she realized then that the fire was in some way related to it.  Yet, she didn't have a clue why any of this was happening.  It had been thirty years since she had to worry about such things, so why now all of a sudden?  She pushed a button on her steering column and soon her windows rolled down.  She heard the soothing roar of the ocean through the right window with the crash of breakers as high tide met the coastline.  As the wind enveloped her, she could taste the of the sea salt in the air and, for a moment, the woman felt a gentle calmness as she drove south along the two-lane highway.   After a while, she came up to the familiar T-crossing that was Mike's private road.  She made a left turn onto it, driving as fast as was safe to do so.  Rachel truly wanted to relax, but something inside her said that she needed to keep on the alert.  She had to get to Jessie.  As she drove along, Rachel decided that once she had her daughter, she would then head out of town, not even going back for their clothes, and maybe drive north where her ex in-laws lived.  As she rehashed the events from earlier, she kept thinking about the disguises. 

Something about her would-be attackers' headbands pulled at her memory.  She was turning it over in her head, aware that the bands and insignia were all too familiar, yet obscured in her distant past.  As she was approaching the security gate, she suddenly realized all too well that this was not a failed home invasion robbery.  It almost made her nauseous and yet she couldn't justify the current situation for the life of her.

As she stopped at the Angelo's security gate, she tried to regain her composure.  An electronic keypad opened the gate with security cameras positioned there as well to video record anyone visiting.  Yet, the last thing Rachel wanted to do was to appear frazzled, thereby worrying Mike and his family even more.  The fire would obviously have her upset, so they would be expecting some sort of emotional backlash.  Yet, she was deeply worried and nearly frantic to get Jess.  "_What if these 'people' who chased her knew where Jess was?  Who are they and what did they wa...?"  _Then it hit her like a ton of bricks!  The clothing, the insignia on their bandanas, the way they moved, the swords...her past!  _"Could it be that there's still a remnant that's finally caught up with me?"_ she asked herself, gulping nervously.

As she thought about it, one interesting bit of observation came to her.  The two who tried to attack her had moved too slowly, almost deliberately.  Obviously, it had to be a warning attack!  If killing her had been their intent, then she would been dead already.  The chase was just for good measure, maybe to scare the life out of her.  Yet, what was the warning about?  From whom did it come from?  As sat in her car at the gate, her thoughts went back 30 years...

_He was dead, killed by his dreaded enemy, no longer did he have power and no longer did he rule her life.  Everything that connected her to him and his elite forces were dead or had moved out of the country!  Before that happened, however, she had been severely beaten by him for her failure in the field.  Then, thrown into the same cell as a recently captured 'enemy' she was mentored by this captive with a kindness she had never known.  Over the course of the few days they were together, his calming voice and wise words pierced her heart.  Although he was strange looking, in chains and beaten as well, the compassion he had for her comforted as no one else had.  Even though she had confessed to him the failed attempt she made on the lives of his family, he was kind to her.  He made gentle pleas for her to leave the place she had called home for so many years.  She eventually opened herself up to him out of despair and desperation, sharing with him how she came to be in that awful organization.   After several days in his fatherly-like care, she decided to make a change.  In the end, despite trying to free him, time ran out as her unit came under attack.  Rachel was then spirited away by her ex-compatriots, too injured to save even herself.  She knew his family would rescue him before her fellow soldiers had a chance to kill him.  That was the last she had seen of the strange creature.  It took nearly a year for her to find the opportunity to leave the only family she had ever known, yet not until they had physically abused and experimented on her.  In hindsight, she was amazed that her experience hadn't left any serious emotional scars, the physical ones she bore being a testament to what she had suffered.   _

As she punched her number into the security pad, Rachel's heart pounded in anxiety.  She waited, ever mindful of her rearview mirror.  She tried to get control of herself, but the panic attack that was slowly creeping up her spine was determined to win.  It was another by-product from 30 years earlier, where she lived a life always looking over her shoulder, enduring the changes that were forced upon her.  Then, she thought about her 'release' from those experiences and the person who helped her find her sanity and her humanity again.  Her recollecting went back to that time, causing her to become slightly melancholy as a result.

_A year after her 'family' had finally disintegrated, she faked her death to escape the scrutiny of those who were still watching her.  She then changed her name to Rachel, cutting and then dying her curly auburn hair to black, finally moving to Alaska.  It was as far away from New York as she could possibly get without actually leaving the States.  She lived there for several years on a parcel of land that she helped to maintain in exchange for living in the small cabin afforded her.  It was in Alaska that she met Hal.  He was a Christian, but he fell head over heels in love with her.  First, it was because of her name and then, as he became more acquainted with her, the person she was becoming. It had taken quite a while for her to recover from her experiences.  Her old family's warped values and perverted honor took years for her to undo.  However, relaxing in the embrace of one man's honest and sincere love for her and through Hal's encouragement, Rachel accepted his Christian faith as her own!  It was such an irony, though, since she had practiced the belief of bushido through her involvement with her now defunct family.  Nevertheless, it failed in comparison with her new faith as she discovered an incredible peace within her she had never experienced before!  She would always bear the physical scars and evidence of belonging to such an evil empire that had abused her, but none of what she endured would touched her soul as deeply as her newfound belief.  After thirty-three years, she felt her past finally put behind her.  _

_Now, however, she wasn't so sure if 'everything' had died so many years ago.  _

Waiting for the gate to open seemed like an eternity to her, but soon the gate began to move ever so slowly.  As quickly as she could, she eased through and then gunned her car, cautiously raced the mile up the winding road to the house.  However, she looked in her rearview mirror out of reflex.  Startled, she thought she saw a shadow slip through the gate right after her, just before the gate closed.  She stared a moment longer but then realized her car was drifting towards the curb.  She quickly straightened it out and then focused on the road again, stealing a quick glance in the rear view mirror as she did so.  However, obscured with all the other shadows, she had lost sight of what she thought she saw, yet she was certain that she had seen something. 

Although she was positive she saw something, the woman realized that her anxious mind was more than likely playing tricks on her. Aware of her task and the limited time she probably had to complete her plan of getting out of town safely, she gunned the car up the hill.

::::::::::::::::::

He had seen the car drive up to the gate moments after he had arrived at the same location.  He couldn't make the driver out, but – whoever it was – the person was definitely female!  He waited.  He could tell she had used the security keypad before; she fingered the keys with too much precision to be a new visitor.  From his observation, the driver also seemed a bit on edge.  He would have looked more intently at her to discern who she was, but then he didn't want to give himself away, either.  As the gate swung inward and the car eased through the opening, he quickly used the umbrage of nearby trees along the driveway and slipped in behind it.  He followed the car as it slowly drove past the still-opening gate and onto the property.  Just before the SUV accelerated, he quickly ducked alongside the driveway and in among the trees where their deeper shadows were.  For all she would be able to see, he would be just one of the many darkly shaded areas along the road.  Yet, the more he focused on the driver as she sped away from him, the more he could sense that not all was right with her. Whoever she was, he would make haste towards the house, just in case the one in the SUV was more than a simple visitor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_ZIPTANGO_**_: Cool!  Glad you're enjoying this.  I really debated about uploading yet another WAP TMNT universe story, but I just couldn't help myself, especially after your encouragement!  :0)  I've had to rewrite much of what I wrote originally, but at least I don't have to hunt for ideas, just different wording, phrasing, etc…  I'm addicted to my MS Word Document Tool bar, I really am. It's been quite helpful, but I have to take care not to lose the personality of the fic because proper literary rules and the like.  Anyway, thanks for encouraging me!  And I'm sorry for blowing yer cover!  LOL  Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Be blessed (and get another DBD chappy up, okay, or I'll sic Buster on ya!)  LOL_

**_QK_**_: Yeah, I thought I uploaded the wrong version of Chapter 2. Come to find out, I did it right after all, only now there are two alerts going out.  Oh well!  Glad you're enjoying the story; now I can breathe a sigh of relief!  Raph will visit, no doubt about it!  I take it you're a Raph fan!  Too cool.  Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Be blessed.  _


	4. Suspicions!

_DISCLAIMER: Well, I only own the story plus Rachel and Jess – for now. All other characters outside of the TMNT's are the property of Wendy A Peabody. Goes without saying whom the TMNT's belong to. Right? Okay. So…on with the story_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 4 – Suspicions!

Mike, Rahab, and Don were there to greet her as Rachel pulled into the guest carport. The three waited until the car fully stopped before advancing on the vehicle. As Rachel opened the car door, Mike inquired, visibly concerned for her, "Hey was there anything left at the dojo?"

"No", Rachel said as calmly as she could as she exited her car. "The building was totaled. However, I've decided to visit my in-laws while the insurance company settles this out." Not wanting to share too much, she tried to keep her emotions in check. Yet, her voice faltered just a little when asking for her daughter. "Where's Jess? "

"She's out by the pool, Rachel. What's happened, you seem more upset than you did when you first called about the fire." Mike asked, puzzled over the woman's obvious distress.

"Nothing, it's just all – sort of catching up with me now." She explained hurriedly as she walked up to the tight group of mutants.

"You sure?" Rahab asked, also noticing a distinct difference in her friend's demeanor. She motioned her towards the door, slipping in beside her as she walked with Rachel towards the house.

Rachel's instinct to either fight or flee was starting to kick in, but she held it at bay for fear of triggering more unnecessary questions. "Yeah, I'm, ah, sure. I need to get Jess, though." Rachel insisted. She tried to smile, but the tension from just moments before stubbornly refused to relax. She did a quick meditative breathing exercise to quell her rapid heartbeat, knowing that she was slowly losing ground on portraying calmness.

Rahab helped her into the house while Mike and Don followed along behind them. Mike looked over at his brother, giving a slow subtle shake of his head as if to question the woman's claims. Don nodded as if in agreement with the other's assessment, yet he said nothing but went along inside the house. He studied the human female as she advanced further into the foyer, his sister-in-law looking back at him once as if to confirm she also sensed things were not quite right with the woman.

As they walked towards the family room, Rahab asked Rachel in concerned, "Was anyone hurt? You had students to meet, right?" She thought that maybe more problems had transpired after the phone call, which could explain Rachel's current emotional state.

The woman turned around and replied, "No, no one was hurt, the fire started before any of them arrived. But...I really need to get my daughter." Rachel was tired of playing Twenty Questions and wanted to get on her way. Her desperation allowed a slight panicked edge to creep into her voice, an edge that contradicted her insistence that everything was fine. She looked out towards the kitchen and saw through the window there that Jessie was outside just as Mike had told her. The girl was currently making her way down the steps of the patio towards the pool area, laughing as if someone had told her a joke. Though he was outside her line of sight, Rachel assumed that Dev had said something funny to her. For a moment, the woman hated herself for the sudden changes she was about to make in her daughter's life. There was so much here in Carmel for Jessie and, now, it was all for naught.

Rachel tried to move towards out of the family room and to the sliding door in order to retrieve her daughter, but Mike stepped easily in front of her. He knew instinctively that something wasn't right. He asked, " Are you sure there isn't more to this story, Rachel? I kind of get the feeling that something else happened tonight."

With her hands on her hips, Rachel exclaimed, "I don't have time for this, MIKE! I want my daughter and I want her now!" Rachel was not at all pleased that he would block her way. It was then that she saw Don step forward, siding up next to his brother. She caught his expression and knew immediately that her outburst had brought his interest up a whole notch. No longer was Don just Mike's visiting brother who was passively concerned about her circumstance. He was now taking an active part in the current situation.

"Something more happened tonight, didn't it, Mrs. Sullivan?" Don declared. "I can sense that you are more than distressed. You're…" he paused for a moment, as if to assess what he was trying to discern. Then, he finished his declaration, "You're – terrified!"

Not ever having words with him before now, Rachel cringed inside. Don's unerring ability to figure out her emotional level in that moment intimidated her. He had hit the target dead-on with his assessment, yet she wasn't willing to own up just yet. Trying to remain calm, she answered him, "I'm just concerned about the nature of the fire, that's all. It was deliberately set. I want to get Jess out of town in case this isn't a random thing." She locked eyes on Don's, refusing to back down and doing her best to convey sincerity. Part of what she told him was the truth and she hoped he would sense that and then dismiss the rest.

At first, Don nodded, accepting her story. Then, in the next second and almost as if he had discovered a discrepancy, he asked more deliberately, "Why would anyone want to set fire to your dojo? What are you afraid of, Mrs. Sullivan? What else happened tonight?"

Tired and out of patience with being denied, Rachel blurted out, her emotions getting more strained as she thought about the possible reason for the attack at her home, "Look, no offense, but it's none of your business. I can't stay here and neither can Jess. I have to leave now. I have to leave town!" Rachel exclaimed. Yet she groaned almost in the same instant. "_Did I have to say **all** of that?" _She asked herself sharply. Realizing she might have already lost the battle, she tried her best to back-peddle, "I don't have any proof of anyone wanting to harm me. The fire just has me bugged out, is all. Besides, I've wanted an excuse to visit my in-laws anyway!"

That did not sound very convincing, not at all in fact. She took a deep breath to control the panic that was quickly working its way up her throat. Despite her best efforts, however, she felt completely overwhelmed – and it showed. It had been years since she had to exercise the kind of control that would have successfully masked her true feelings this night. That kind of control would have given her the strength to effectively quell any curiosity from her hosts and dispel any suspicions they might have had. Back then, her brothers in the field had called her the Ice Queen. Her composure was so flawless and rock solid that she used to handle the most intense situations with the coolest of heads. However, that was thirty years ago. The life she had led then and the things done to her since had circumvented the values that she had learned from her original family. Then, because of the physical changes forced upon her, it had become increasingly more difficult to control her responses with her vacillating moods.

Rachel dug deep within herself to reach that area which gave her strength. She had to if she were to succeed in getting her daughter and herself out of town.

Finally, regaining a measure of calm, she sweetened up her acerbic tone, "Thank you for keeping Jess here, but I don't want to stay, I need to get going. Just let me go get Jess!" Rachel was almost talking normal, now, "I appreciate your concerns, but we'll be fine." Rachel tried to move once more towards the sliding door and this time Mike and Don allowed her passage. They followed her silently.

Suddenly, just as she was about to reach her destination, Don gently and unexpectedly took her arm to turn her around, asking, "If your life is in danger…"

Rachel recoiled instantly from the physical contact, pulling her arm out of his grasp, crouching slightly and then putting her hands up in defense. For her, it seemed like she was moving in slow motion. To the others, her movements were quicker than the normal eye would be able to follow. However, Mike and Don did not have the normal eye and caught almost immediately the ninja-like speed and fluidity that Rachel executed. She looked around and realized that Don had asked her the question. She also noticed the very puzzled and surprised look on his face.

Don furrowed his eye ridge at Rachel's defensive reaction and then slowly backed away from her to give her room. He showed the palm side of both his hands to prove he had meant no harm, entreating, "I apologize, Mrs. Sullivan; I meant no offense."

Rachel sighed, realizing she had overreacted, "I'm sorry, I - I'm just on edge right now. I di - didn't mean to...." She blushed as she apologizedfor her reactions. She then straightened up and wiped her face anxiously with her hand Turning her head away, Rachel tried hard to keep at bay the tears that threatened to spill over.

The other three just stared at her. How was she to answer him? How could she explain to him or to Mike the men in black, their swords, and their determination to kill her or, at the very least, scare her to death? On top of that, the fact that she recognized the insignia on their headband only made things more complicated for her. What would Mike and Don think? The woman looked around for her daughter and saw that Jess was still down at the pool with Devon and Riahna. The girl seemed happy and for that, Rachel was glad. It was obvious the family had decided not to tell Jess about the fire. She then thought of the possibility that her would-be attackers could track her to Mike's, if they were who she perceived them to be! Not wanting to endanger the household and yet at the same time realizing she was out of options, in desperation Rachel asked Mike, "How safe is your home?"

Rahab, Mike, and Don all looked at each other and then back at the woman. Mike stepped towards Rachel and asked, "Safe?" He narrowed his eyes at her in heightened concern, "Why do you ask and what would make you concerned?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Rachel took a large breath of air, hoping it would settle her nerves. She then launched into her explanation. "When I went home after the fire to retrieve my insurance papers, I was nearly attacked in my driveway. Fortunately, I was still in my car. These thugs came out from hiding and tried to - to assault me. I managed to get my car back onto the street, but they chased after me. I managed to lose them through the neighborhood before making my way here. I think I lost them, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should have kept going, rather than come back to get Jess, but...." She was near the edge of losing it completely. Rachel turned back to watch her daughter out by the pool, desperately hoping she would look her way. If she could just get Jess to notice her, then she could motion for her to come in. They would then be gone in less than a minute and Rachel could finally calm down. Being here in the same household with Mike and his brother did nothing to help Rachel regain control of her composure.

They were all quite alarmed about Rachel's experience and that she would be concerned about the safety of the estate because of it.

"Do you have any idea who these people were?" Mike asked.

Hesitating only slightly, Rachel replied, "No, I - ah - don't; not at all."

Don, however, seemed to ponder the situation more calmly. Turning back around from watching Jess, Rachel quickly noticed him fingering his chin. He appeared to be looking right through her as if he was seeing something for the first time. It gave her the chills. She shivered a bit, controlled it, and then relaxed. _ "No way, not now, this is not the time for confessions. I need to escape, I need safety; I need to get my daughter to 'high ground'. I'll deal with this problem myself, but not until Jess is safe!" _she shouted from her mind. Even more, her panic started welling up again within her. The fact that Mike's brother had intensified his stare made it all the more uncomfortable for her. The look on her face must have changed in that instant, too, because Don's eyes widened subtly as he recognized the shift in her emotions.

Rachel noticed his reaction, which shot her anxiety up a full notch! In an instant, she knew it was only a matter of time before Don realized the truth. She would no longer be the 'mystery' human that only intrigued him, but the woman of his and his family's past.

He took a step towards her. As he did so, Rachel had all she could do to keep from stepping back and putting her hands up in defense. If she reacted either way, she would have looked quite guilty. She needed to deal with the moment at hand – getting away - and not something that happened 30 years ago by a foolish, yet talented young woman! She stood her ground defiantly, determined not to back down.

"There's something more here than just a home invasion, isn't there Mrs. Sullivan?" Don theorized, cocking an eye ridge in her direction.

She could tell Don was beginning to get suspicious and piece things together. She also knew he was smart, very smart in fact. Yet, Rachel was confident, that he would not know the real story. She replied almost desperately, "I - I don't know what you mean? I have no clue who it was who did this and that's the truth! I feel whoever they are, they know where I live and I feel it wise to leave town for a while. That's all."

"But, you have your suspicions, don't you?" Don smiled thinly, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave!" he countered.

Rachel could only shake her head in denial, not wanting to say anything for fear her quavering voice would betray her. She looked at Rahab and could tell the female was quite confused, but when Rachel looked at Mike, she saw a subtle and slow realization beginning to form on his face. It was like the gradual rising of the sun hidden behind a dense curtain of fog, a glimpse here and there of the light behind the veil as he assessed his brother's unspoken suspicion.

Mike furrowed his eye ridges in concentration, looking the woman over from head to toe, and then back to her head. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

_"Is he looking at my - hair?" _she wondered to herself, her heart skipping a beat in apprehension.

Then, Mike glanced at Don in concern, seemingly not wanting to believe it. Then he looked back at Rachel again. He scrutinized her more intensely as if taking in every detail about her appearance. There was some subtle communication going on between Mike and his brother. Maybe something they had discussed before this evening. Possibly, it was when Leo saw her the first time two years ago. Maybe... Then the light went on and the 'sun' broke through!

"No way!" he exclaimed softly, his eyes growing as big as Rachel had ever seen them.

Don nodded, saying, "Yes, way!"

The woman could only sigh in defeat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_PRETENDER FANATIC: Okay, so you like action, do ya? Well, I'm hoping this story will stray a bit from my usual 'drama' sans action norm for my fics. I really do like action in stories, but I have such a hard time getting there. However, this one is a little more packed with it. If Rachel had 'sprinted' to Mikey's and spilled the beans this early in the story, then you wouldn't get all that nifty action stuff. Who's the other turtle? Only the Shadow knows for sure! LOL Oh, and my hairdresser. ? Sorry, went off on a bunny trial with that one! :0) Guess what, though? You're still in the dark as to who it is! Bwahaha! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_QK: Hee hee, then you should like this story if you're a Raph fan. Hmm, help Rachel? Raph? Hard to say, but needless to say you'll have to wait to find out! Yeah, evil of me isn't it! Please take big, deep breaths and do not pass out. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_RAMICA: Glad you think so! Yes, this was my VERY FIRST fanfic story before I discovered Fanfiction and before it morphed into YD. In fact, when I discovered , I decided to change this one to YD, only because I thought Gabby was a far more interesting character. Then, I re-read the original and realized there was more action in it. So, just keep in mind that Gabby doesn't exist here – at all – though I do have a version that introduces her. Rachel's past does more than haunt her, believe me. Don's interest is anything but benign at this point, me thinks! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	5. Exposed!

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ – Okay, so I do wish I owned them, or at least knew them and that they were real. They're not – hugs those in denial – but they sure are fun to write about. Here on our pc's we can create wonderful or not so wonderful worlds for our green heroes in a half shell and we can then be apart of their existence through Ain't technology great? R&R if you want, or not…whatever…just enjoy it for what it is – pure entertainment!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 5 – EXPOSED!

The quartet stood there in the family room, tense yet alert. One faced the other three with two whose eyes glared menacingly at her. The third member of that trio was in complete confusion.

"What are you all talking about? If Rachel feels her life is in danger, we need to protect her!" Rahab looked at her husband and brother-in-law, not understanding what was going on. Mike then gave his wife a glance, shaking his head just a little, his mouth a tight serious line. Her eyes widened slightly, as she now understood her husband's request to stay out of it. Whatever was going on had suddenly turned into clan business. Why, Rahab couldn't say, but it obviously had to do with her friend, Rachel. Reluctantly, the iguanid female meekly complied, taking the closest chair. As she sat down, she curled her tail around her legs insecurely, focusing on her claws yet at the same time kept her attention fully on the conversation at hand.

Don looked at the woman, cocking his head to one side in mock curiosity and then asked. "Why should we protect you?"

Feeling quite defensive, Rachel replied as calmly as she could, "I don't need protection, Don! I was concerned that these people would know where Jess was, where I am at the moment, and then cause you harm in the process! That's it, nothing more!" Her emotions then energized her words and she said almost too sharply in defense, "Besides, I've taken care of myself for three decades without any help. I certainly don't need yours!"

The two turtles both looked at her incredulously, Mike with his mouth agape and Don with his eye ridges raised practically to the top of his head. They were quickly piecing together the puzzle that was 'Rachel'. They thought back thirty years ago - when they were literally unknown to the rest of the world and living in the sewers of New York City!

Nodding his head as if he finally had her confession, Don addressed her, "I knew when we first met that there was something familiar about you. I tend to treat my suspicions very seriously." Don crossed his arms in front of his plastron, continuing, "Blame my early years, but I never second guess them. However, since I didn't have any viable reason to feel that way, I let it go - until I talked with Leo two years ago. It was after that when I learned you taught martial arts." Don paused and sized her up, smiling just a little, "Then, when you developed a friendship with Rahab, I did a little investigation." Now, his smile thinned and as he talked, it disappeared all together, "I tend to be concerned when - _humans_ - befriend us!" Don went on to explain, "It's just been my personal experience that most people have a different agenda than simple friendship when it concerns my family." He paused once more. Then, out of the blue, he asked Rachel a question, "Did you know that the name, 'Rachel Sullivan', is not in any public records - at all?" His eyes became as hard as brass, cold and resistant, seeming to penetrate right through her.

Rachel's mind was reeling. She knew how to dodge this. What was it that Saki had taught her? Yes, confuse the question with a question! With as straight a face as she could, she asked "Well, Don, are you sure you researched thoroughly. I mean, I'm as real as you are, how can I not be in public records?" and then she gave a little laugh, albeit a tense one at best.

"Good question, Rachel - if that IS your real name!" Don entreated suspiciously. "But, I would like to ask you another question, if I may?"

Rachel knew her next diversion and it was genuine, "Can't it wait? I really need to get Jessie. Please, I don't have time to play People's Court right now!" and she turned to go out towards the patio door. However, before she could take even two steps, Mike stopped her as he slipped in front of her. The woman gave a start. One minute her way was clear and then in the next he was standing there blocking her path with his hands on his hips. Mike then gave her a look she had never seen on him before - and it meant business.

"I think you need to listen to Don's question, 'Rachel'!!" he suggested softly, "Whoever is chasing you can't get through my security measures anyway. We have lots of time!"

Turning on him fully with a glare that could have melted a glacier, Rachel shot back, "Well, I don't, MIKE! Now, let – me – get – my - DAUGHTER!" Rachel then tried to skirt quickly around him but he again managed to block her path. He was quick, that was certain! However, in a moment, Rachel weighed her options. She really did not want to cause a scene, yet a sense of desperation was giving way to panic. Realizing from that point on that things were going to get ugly if she pushed the issue, she finally surrendered, "Fine, whatever!" throwing her hands up and turning towards Don, " So, what is this **all** important question you're so eager to ask me?"

Not wasting a moment, Don asked, yet it was obvious he already knew the answer, "Were you ever in New York thirty years ago?"

Rachel's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest as it was, but Don's question only made it worse She knew that if she didn't give an reply, what her attackers had failed in doing, Don and Mike would succeed at. The expression the two turtles were now giving her was not one of friendship but of condemnation! What was worse, her anxiety was clearly readable. Rachel's head suddenly began to swim as she felt a slight touch of vertigo. Between the fire, the chase, and now this situation, it became too overwhelming for her. She had lived too cozy a life these past three decades, far removed from such dealings as she was going through now. She was sorely out of the kind of mental shape for such things. All of Rachel's plans to get out of down were dashed in that moment. She found a nearby chair and went to sit down. Too tired and stressed to be creative and realizing that to deny the truth would be fruitless, she sighed, closing her eye, "So, since you've figured it out, what now?"

Rahab watched her friend, watched how the woman's shoulders slumped in defeat and wondered what kind of history she had with her husband and his brothers. She had heard only snippets of stories about Mike's life under the streets of New York City. He and the others were always reticent to talk about it. It was a chapter of their life that they seemed to prefer forgetting. Nevertheless, it seemed as if the past had caught up with them. More to the point, at the very least, it seemed to have caught up with the woman as well.

"Good thing Raph isn't here right about now!" Mike turned to Don, his expression flat and unreadable.

"Correct on that!" countered the other.

Finally fed up with not being in the know, Rahab asked, "What in blazes is going on, Mike?" She stood and huffed out a long breath of frustration, keenly aware of the heightened level of emotions filling the family room.

Her husband stepped over to his wife and gently whispered into her ear, yet loud enough for Rachel to make out, "A part of our past has resurfaced, my love!"

Rahab was still not sure what he meant by that but she did understand the implication with the word 'past', as in New York and sewers. Moreover, the mood in the room spoke volumes that, whatever it was, it wasn't good – especially for Rachel, not at all in fact!

The woman suddenly begun to feel slightly ill and she truly thought she was going to hurl right then and there. However, she managed to hold back the bile before it overwhelmed her. Her hands shook from the adrenaline rush as she clenched them tight to try to calm them. Unsuccessful, she took another deep even breath, wresting back control and calming herself a little more. She was counting on the past two years of knowing the Angelo's to get her through this. She prayed silently that Mike would realize this truth and take all of it into consideration. Yet, as she studied him, all resemblance of friendship seemed to have melted away from his face.

As for Don, Rachel didn't know if her relationship with his brother and sister-in-law would amount to much, where he hardly knew her at all!

"So, what do we to do, now?" Mike asked Don, relaxing just a little as he draped an arm around his wife' shoulders. Rahab sighed in defeat as she felt the strength of her husband's arms. Maybe he had sensed her thoughts about taking a stand between Rachel and them, or maybe not. Yet his timing was all too keen and she knew better than to assume anything concerning this ninja family.

Don studied Rachel as she sat there in front of him. He saw too easily that this woman had changed from what she was so many years ago. Though the history she had with him and his brothers was an ill-gotten one, Rachel seemed not to be the same as she once was. He wanted some background, though, some reason not to keep her and hand her over to Raphael. Consequently, he asked her, "Rachel, a lot of years have gone by since the last time we met! That was also the first time, if my memory is right!"

She just stared at him. What could she say? He was right. A lot of years had gone by, a lot of life had happened to her in fact. She offered, "You want to know who I really am, don't you?"

Don nodded. Mike did, too. He wanted to sit down, but this little visit had turned into a clan inquisition. He would remain standing until his brother had the answers he needed. Mike offered his own input, "Since we knew nothing about you and yet you knew enough about us to want to kill us, yeah, I think we're due!" Mike said.

Rachel looked over at Rahab, this friend of hers, a mutant on the outside yet just as human on the inside as herself. She noted the show of confusion and concern in her eyes; maybe even a little shock. _Kill her husband and his family – how?__ Moreover, why, for that matter._ Rahab and Mike had always been gracious and kind, often funny and entertaining. That was how Rachel had always known them since Jess started working at Mike's recording studio. Now, the dynamics of that friendship had changed dramatically and probably for good. Rachel knew she had to confess. Maybe, they might understand a little more and then allow her to leave with Jessie. It was a possibility, but she highly doubted it.

"Fine," the woman started, "Then, I'll tell you, however first I don't think you're in a position to judge me since, as you indicated with your statement, it's been 30 years." Rachel declared intently. Don just stared at her, waiting. She paused for emphasis and then continued, "This is who I am. I used to be Annalise Nichole Michaels. My parents were Stephen and Rowena and they operated a world-class gymnasium. When I was five, a man I had never met before took me to Japan. He had told me that my parents were too busy to care for me and he offered to stand in as my guardian. I didn't find out until years later that he had kidnapped me! "

Rahab gasped at the thought. Don and Mike remained impassive. They were judging Rachel's words and comparing them to the company she had kept years ago. Stoically, Don motioned for her to continue.

Rachel nodded, "In Japan, my surrogate father renamed me. I was now Tang Shen! He had explained that it was his favorite name; belonging to some girl he knew and loved, but had died years before. Anyway, he trained me in martial arts - all forms of it including the weapons. I was also educated, encompassing an understanding of science, mathematics, history, and languages. I learned to speak five, in fact. I was forced to memorize books on warfare and strategy so that I might better discern effective combat!" she smiled more to herself than to them with her next comment, "I also memorized the Bible, even though it was one book my guardian never sanctioned. He never found out about it, in fact. Funny thing is that book affected me more than any other!" Rachel paused, but then continued, "What I didn't realize during that time was the fact that he was preparing me to be his heir."

Don's eyes widened slightly as did Mike's. Now, the younger turtle had the need to sit down, despite his brother's look of disapproval. He took a seat next to his wife and sat there, transfixed by the story Rachel was telling them.

The woman paused once more to collect her thoughts while Don and Mike waited to hear the rest of her story. She looked down at her cuticles, continuing softly, the memory of her next recollection weighing heavily upon her, "I barely remember my life with my parents. I knew about their work, training kids to be athletes with some of them going on to the Olympics later on. I remember being called 'precocious' and there was a lot of talk about prepping me for future games, but I was only five, so I really didn't understand what all of that meant at the time."

Rachel then became serious with her next set of comments, casually staring out towards the backyard from where she sat, "I remember a man who came to visit a few times. He seemed different and I remembered he was very frightening to me. In the end, he was the one who stole me away from my family. I recalled that my parents had argued with him about something, I was too young to understand. I was playing around with the balance beam while my mom was spotting me. She wasn't so much in the discussion as my father was, but I do remember his saying something about my going to Japan. I realize now that he hadn't meant me, but himself. It was about a month after that when this stranger took me. His story about my parents sending me to Japan fit what I understood about the argument he had with my father."

Rachel's words became softer as she studied her hands in her lap, shaking her head sadly, "I was taken away from them so young. The man who raised me cared nothing about me, other than what I could do with what he taught me. Discipline was severe if I disobeyed, but the rewards for obedience were equally as rewarding. I knew to survive I had to please him with the assignments he gave me; it was the only viable way. Still, I was always trying to - appease him; but it never seemed to be enough!" She looked up at Don and Mike resolutely, her voice hard and firm, "His brand of life and honor was all I knew for a long time! I learned it well, because I had to in order to survive." Rachel paused again, looking away once more. This time her voice was raspy from holding back her emotions and she seemed to be lost in the telling of her next thought, "Two years after moving to New York, when I was seventeen, I was given an assignment to prove my prowess and my devotion to this family. This man that I ended up knowing as 'Father' had high expectations for me. There was one test that I had to perform before those plans would come to fruition. There had been some conflict from an outside influence with his business dealings. It was suppose to have been a joint assignment, but I insisted on doing it alone," She sighed, leaning back in the chair, "to prove my worth. I couldn't have made a more serious mistake!" She then looked at the two turtles, her gaze even and devoid of feeling.

Don and Mike had listened impassively, knowing full well that what Rachel was telling them in all likelihood could be a well-crafted lie.

Just then, before Rachel could say anything more, Jess came running in, seemingly very angry, **"MOM, where have you been? Everyone else has gone home! Sheesh, you just can't leave me here!" **

Devon and Riahna were right behind her as the three of them walked into the family room. The distraction ripped Rachel and everyone else back to the present. The spell was now broken. Rachel had come so close to describing so well what Don and Mike already knew. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing for the interruption, but at least the distraction might buy her way out of her current mess.

Collecting her thoughts and pushing back the undulating emotions, Rachel replied shakily, "I'm sorry, Jess, I guess things were so hectic and all that…"

"You FORGOT ME?" the girl sounded off angrily, "You know I have to be at church early tomorrow! You know I can't be LATE!" She had been fuming for some time, bemoaning the fact that her car was in the shop and she had to rely on her mom to get around. The later things had become, the angrier she became. Hearing her mother's voice only a moment earlier had brought Jess's mood to a seething head. It gave her reason to march into the house to confront her.

Jess had never yelled at her before, but Rachel had to admit that she was right that her daughter did have an early rise the next morning. However, with the woman's stress levels spent and any resemblance of self-control gone, her own ire rose to the occasion. Due to the events of the evening, she suddenly cracked, "I DID NOT FORGET TO PICK YOU UP, YOUNG LADY!" As her composure broke and her eyes blazed in unusual anger, she stood and continued to shout back, "THE STUDIO BURNED DOWN TODAY AND I WAS NEARLY ATTACKED AT HOME! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! THAT'S WHY I'M LATE!"

Poor Jess just stood there with her mouth agape, her eyes big. Though there had been those rare times when she and her mom would have brief shouting matches, what her mother had just told her shocked her into submission. The girl asked in a small contrite voice, "Wha - what happened, Mom?"

Recognizing almost immediately how out of place the scene was for the two females, Devon and Riahna moved in behind Mike. Devon looked at his stepfather and then at his mother, and finally at Don and the boy knew that something was up. However, he knew better than to say anything at that point. Based on the rise in emotions from his family, something awful was developing.

The others were silent as they watched the drama unfold between mother and daughter. Recess had been called and for the moment, they stood stoic and silent.

"I - I don't know, Jess," Rachel said in a much quieter voice," but we need to go - NOW!" Rachel took Jess's arm and tried to move past Don and Mike towards the front door. Riahna scooted over to her mother while Devon eased back a bit more, not sure what was going to happen.

Don and Mike stood their ground. Don then said, "You need to stay here. You'll be safe; we will make sure of that!" He smiled faintly, looking at Rachel, his emotions under control and exhibiting a kindly expression.

Rachel challenged him, however, softening her voice for impact and tilting her head towards him, "From whom?" She watched his eyes intently this time. "I can take care of myself, I told you that! I don't want any trouble finding its way to your doorstep!"

The look in _her_ eyes was defiant, but decisive. She was terrified, now, more for Jess than anything. Did it show in her face? Could Don tell? She refused to back down from his stare. His pupils dilated radically, as if he were trying to decide whether to kill her right then and there, or wait! If he attacked her, would he attack Jessie, too? Would Jess even understand what was happening? She had trained Jess well, but she knew her daughter didn't know enough that could afford any protection from an experienced ninja bent on revenge. Jess just learned the basics. There was so much more to that craft than she taught. Rachel cursed herself for being so stupid as to not train her own daughter how to protect herself from such a situation as she found herself in now!

Keeping her eyes focused on Don, the woman mentally searched the kitchen for anything that she could use as a weapon, just in case she had to move fast in that direction. Nothing and no one would hurt her daughter! She would make sure of that, despite her fondness for the Angelo family. Her training would automatically kick in and she knew it too well - **and it frightened her!**

_She had kept so much from Jess regarding her past. What would she think if she was told that Oruku Saki had been a real person, not something Hollywood made up, and that she - Tang Chen, a name He had given her - was second down from him in his organization? The foolish movie that came out so many years ago hardly touched the surface to the roll she played or the depth of his evil. In fact, her part was completely omitted and replaced by a buffoon of a man with numerous 'Hollywood' ninjas. It took over 30 in the film to subdue the Raphael character to make him look bigger than life. In reality, it was the work of only one - herself!_

_However, Raphael WAS bigger than life back then; the most skillful combatant she had ever gone up against - except for Oruku. They had all underestimated the skills of ninjitsu these strange turtles practiced. Nevertheless, because of her pride, she took it upon herself to bring them all in, one by one, planning to have their heads in the four sacks that she had with her when she went to do battle. She was overconfident and lost out to the other three, but not before rendering Raph unconscious. Realizing their combined skills were overwhelming her and her mask partially removed, exposing part of her face and her red curly hair, she managed to escape back to her home compound. She was sure He would understand her retreat, but Saki made her life miserable for such a failure. She had pleaded that all she needed was a second chance, but in that society, there weren't any second chances! If it were not for the mutant rat they had captured and his compassion for her after she was beaten, she would have committed seppuku as an honorable act of obedience to her master's disappointment in her. In the end, through a series of events that should have taken her life, she eventually escaped the Foot Clan. _

"Mom", Jess asked fearfully, "you're scaring me! What is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Jess' statement brought Rachel back to the present and now she was ready – for anything.

However, Don interrupted her, his voice low and threatening, "I give you my word, Rachel, until this situation is resolved and you and your daughter's safety have been secured, we will not harm you!" His eyes narrowed and his head bowed slightly to accent his sincerity - his gaze set firmly on hers.

Rahab didn't know exactly what her husband and Don were planning to do, but she knew she didn't want any of the kids to witness whatever came next. She politely excused herself to go up the stairs. She took Riahna's hand and then moved Devon away towards the foyer. Then, she looked over at Rachel's daughter and saw the confusion in her eyes. She made a decision, "Hey, Jess, I have something I've been meaning to show you! It's upstairs. Why don't you come with me! It'll only take a minute, okay!" Looking back at her friend, she continued, "Hey, Rachel, just call up when you're ready to go, okay?" Rahab knew that probably wouldn't happen, given the subtle threat and posturing of her brother-in-law, but she gently took Jess's arm and implored her to go. Rahab looked forlornly at Mike as she passed him; he kissed her gently on the cheek and smoothed her blue hair. "It'll be all right, don't worry, Rahab!" he assured her, smiling gently. She nodded and lowered her eyes in sadness.

Rachel assessed Don's words. She knew by his slight bow of the head that he was addressing her in a respectable manner and that he meant what he said – and that was the problem. _"Until their safety was assured no harm would come to them."_ After that, then what? It worried her, but Rahab had the right idea. Getting Jess out of the way – out of danger – was the best course of action. If anything went 'down', Rachel did not want under any circumstances for her daughter to be near the action. She felt confident that with her position as sensei at her school and that she had kept up her martial arts training, she would be able to hold her own against these two. If it came down to it, that is. For the moment, though, she desired nothing more than a truce – even temporary one! She then nodded to he daughter and assured Jess that she would be all right. The girl had questioning eyes and she seemed afraid, but the look on her mom's face meant business, so she complied. She went with Rahab, climbing the steps to the second level, and then disappeared from view as the four of them entered a room at the top. Rachel soon heard a lock click...and then another one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_QK – Sorry for the long time span between updates. I'm back now and ready to get this story going again. Hope this chapter gives enough to keep your interest. If not, well, talk to Eriso about it; I'm sure he/she ( what gender is Eriso?) will have something to say! LOL Raph may or may not make an appearance. I zip my lips and tie my fingers from telling! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Be blessed._

_RAMICA – I wanted this story to be a bit faster paced than my others – which seem as slow as turtles, sometimes!__ LOL Don being the 'smart' one, it's a given he would do background stuff and the like on her. Like he said, humans in general have ulterior motives for befriending the Angelo family. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_PRETENDER FANATIC – Glad you liked the action. Yes, this one is more packed than my other ones. That's how I wrote it in the beginning but when I converted to YD, I slowed it down WAY too much. I'm trying real hard to maintain the pace. Your enthusiasm helps a lot, too! As for other things 'a foot', who knows. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_PHOENIX-RISING__ – Hmm…rather redundant of me at this point to comment. You work WAY too hard, girlie! LOL Just the same, I appreciate all the thought you put into your review. I hope there are a few surprises along the way for you, too! :0) Thanks for reading and reviewing and give Tynan a bone for me, 'kay? Be blessed._


	6. The Past Revisited

**DISCLAIMER**: Hmm…checking once again my long list of 'things' I own and, except for my cat – Buster – and my French Press coffee maker ( makes the BEST coffee, ever – trust me on this one!!! ), I'm still turtle-less which is not to say that I'm clueless, although there are times that I am but mostly I'm not especially when I've had like ten cups of that wonderful French Pressed coffee ( makes the BEST coffee ever – trust me….er…I think I'm repeating myself, here ), which, of course, makes me QUITE hyper and then I tend to write run-on sentences like this one that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever…except to say, I only own the OC's in this story and the story itself. ((_Passes out from lack of oxygen)) _Be blessed and – don't forget to breath! :0)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPTER 6 – The Past Revisited**

Now that she was alone in the family room with the two angry turtles, Rachel mentally went through her old list of defenses, moves that she had hoped she would never have to call upon again. She was counting on Don to be true to his word and that she and Jessie would be safe until the apparent danger from her would-be attackers had passed. Yet, Rahab seemed to know something the woman didn't. The woman could only hope, then, that Mike's wife was being overly cautious and protective where Jess was concerned.

However, just as she turned back around to face the two, Don's attention ripped away from her. He seemed to be staring intently out the window that viewed the backyard. He stood stock still as he gazed intently. In a moment, he casually turned his head towards his brother and mouthed, "Movement outside at 1 o'clock." Mike nodded slightly, almost casually, and went over to the refrigerator. The kitchen window was right near where he was and, using his peripheral vision, it was easy for him to see what was going on out on the patio. While he was 'observing' the patio, Rachel noticed Don walk slowly over to and reach behind a chair that was butt up against a corner of the room. He watched as Mike shook his head just a little, straightened up a bit, and then opened the refrigerator door. Rachel watched as he took out a can of beer and put it up on the counter, right side up. "It's okay. We can all relax"

Just after Mike made his announcement, the patio door suddenly opened.

"Hey, was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in..." Raph cheered as he came through the now opened sliding door. Just as he entered the room, however, he noticed the woman. Quickly foreshortening his greeting as he eyed her curiously, Raph looked questioningly over at his family. From years of working side by side with them, he knew instinctively when something serious was going on. He instantly saw Don's overstated calmness, Mike's less than chipper demeanor, and the lack of Rahab, who should be yelling at him right about now for even coming by. He quickly looked around just to make sure his ex wasn't in the vicinity. Realizing she was somewhere else entirely, Raph relaxed. Given the hour – and he purposely chose the time for that reason – he was sure Rahab was already in bed. Yet, looking back over at his brothers, he knew that trouble was brewing. He knew the moment he entered the room that something was amiss. Cocking up one eye ridge and squaring his shoulders as if in preparation, Raph asked suspiciously, "Okay, waz doin'?"

Rachel could tell that Raph was readying himself as she saw his stance noticeably tighten.

"Raph," Mike said a bit irritably, "coming here at night unannounced is not a good thing to do and you know it, especially the way you did it. How'd you get passed my gate, anyway?" He took up the beer can and practically shoved it into his newly arriving brother's hand, returning to stand next to Don once again.

Eagerly taking the can from his brother and then grinning from ear to ear, Raph explained as he popped the tab open, "I have my ways, Bro! Used to be I didn't have to worry about stuff like that just to visit you!" He then took a healthy swig of the brew, smacking his lips afterwards and sighing in satisfaction. He looked casually over at Rachel, who seemed to be trying not to stare back. He smirked at her unease.

"Security reasons and you know it doesn't pertain to you!" Mike admonished as he resumed his position next to Don.

Raph smiled thinly as he looked back at Mike, "Then, you need to rethink that gate of yours and how long you keep it open for cars to pass through!"

In that moment, Rachel realized that Raph was the one she had seen earlier when she first arrived. He had been the 'shadow' that grabbed her attention while she drove her car through the front entrance!

As he assessed the current situation, now, it wasn't lost on Raph that his brothers were unusually tense, almost at the point of going ninja. Still, he decided to play it cool, "So, like I asked - what's happening?" He finally addressed the human, "Don't think I've had the pleasure of an introduction." Raph commented as he looked at her. He knew she was the one in the car, the one he had followed, which allowed him access to Mike's in the first place. He noticed that her body language was anything but relaxed, which only tensed him up even more. Looking back over at the other two, "Ah, is there something I should know, .guys? Like, ah, again, what's going on?" He watched his brothers and then glanced over at Rachel a second time, whose very expression screamed for help. He had never met her before, yet if it weren't for the way his brothers were acting, he would easily assume her benign and non-threatening. Yet, as he watched her, he sensed a great unrest within her and she seemed genuinely afraid. He could practically smell her fear, in fact.

After a lengthy pause, Don finally introduced Raph to the woman, "This is Rachel. She's a friend of Rahab and Mike's. Her daughter, Jessie, also works with and is a friend of Devon." Then, he went on to explain the set of circumstances that brought Rachel to Mike's home. Raph listened with rapt attention, concern showing on his face as the story unfolded. He became even more so when Don mentioned how she had been ambushed at her home and began to understand this woman's current emotional state. When Don finished telling the story, Raph turned towards Rachel, "Hey, we need to keep you here, then! Wow that must have been really...."

However, Don interrupted him, "There's more, Raph. I've done some checking around and Rachel Sullivan isn't in any public record! Not only that, but when I asked her if she had been in New York 30 years ago - she was! In so many words, she told us so."

"And that means...what?" Raph was more confused, his furrowed brow said as much.

"Just that she was around our _neighborhood_ back then!" Don's words implied more than what needed to be said. He allowed them to sink in, his eyes narrowing to slits as he waited. It would only be a matter of time before Raph understood. Now, all three turtles looked at Rachel, two who were certain, while the other was just coming to terms with things.

_With her mask partially torn off of her, she was now exposed. There wasn't any way Rachel's adversary could not notice it at the time. Rachel had been deep into her assault against these new enemies of her Master's and so, at first, she didn't realize she had blown her cover. After she disabled her opponent on the roof, she moved down into the rooms below to continue the fight with the other three. At one point, when they all had pulled back to catch their breath, she had glimpsed her reflection in a mirror. It was then that she realized the condition of her disguise. That was when she made her escape. As it turned out, it became the last mistake she would ever make in the Foot Clan._

Her hair now dyed brown and she being 30 years older, she felt somewhat disguised. Nevertheless, she was due for root job; in fact, she was _very_ much due! The contrast between her brown hair and the subtle auburn line at her scalp would have gone unnoticed by most people, most people except for those who were trained to watch for such differences. Don had been doing more than sizing up her situation. He was really looking at her and had noticed! She felt her heart sink in that moment.

Raph thought for a second, ruminating over the facts that Don had shared, wondering about what happened three decades earlier. Then, as if a light switched on, his eyes widened. Raph looked over at Rachel with one eyebrow cocked. _"Is he looking at my hair?"_ she asked her self silently.

Rachel was now trying to desperately to pull herself together. She didn't know how Raph was going to react, once he had it figured out. He out of all of them would have the most reasons to hate her.

"Well...how about that, eh?" he began nonchalantly, "Who would have thought, you of all people, sweet-talkin' my brother and his wife, being real friendly-like." Raph then sneered contemptuously, his voice rising, "WHAT WERE YOU REALLY PLANNING, RACHEL?" He stood there, his rage growing by the second as he took in this woman who sat before him. He placed his can of beer on the counter, turning just a little towards the woman while clenching and unclenching his fists. Softer now with a deep-seated growl underpinning his words, he asked venomously, "Were you planning on making up for what you failed to do back in New York, huh?" Raph was livid and his eyes blazed in fury.

Rachel straightened herself up to her full 5 foot 4 inch height. She knew a pre-fight stance when she saw one. Raph had at least one inch on her and probably sixty pounds. Don had at least that much with Mike just a tad shorter than she was. Yet pound per pound he would still be more than a match for her. The woman desperately went deep inside her self to pull out anything that she could use to strengthen her resolve. It had been so long since she had to do that. Too long and, despite the fact that she operated a martial arts school, she was sorely out of shape for such things. Ninjitsu employed a completely different frame of mind from the other areas of self-defense. She knew this and it worried her a great deal. Don might have promised her safety, but she had a sinking feeling that his newly arrived brother might not honor it, not with what she had done to him so many years before.

Raph just smiled wickedly, but not the kind of smile she had seen before. This one was the type that said he was deciding how to react with seeing his old nemesis again. "_I'm not the enemy anymore!" _she mentally screamed to them. _"Don't the past 2 years mean anything to you?" _she continued, but her face remained visually unchanged, remembering how quick Don was at reading her.

Before Don or Mike could react, however, Raphael exploded towards Rachel. The woman sensed it coming, just a split second before he made his move and before Don or Mike could stop him. Rachel had seen the shift in his weight and his expression, reading him like a book. At least that skill was still intact, she mused to herself, successfully dodging his lunge at her. Rachel skirted around Don and Mike, hoping that they would provide a barrier of sorts. Nonetheless, much to her horror they moved away from her the moment she slipped in behind them, fully exposing her to their enraged brother. She was stunned, completely unprepared for such betrayal.

"Whaz' the matta', Rach? Scared?" Raph taunted as he paused his assault. He studied her as he crouched slightly in a predatory posture, calculating his next move.

She, on the other hand, mentally assessed if she could make it to the patio door to get outside. She knew that Rahab wouldn't let anything happen to Jess, confident that these turtles at least wouldn't harm an innocent. Maybe if she could get away… Still, she was slowly brewing to anger at what appeared to be Don's obvious change in allowing no harm to come to her. "I thought you gave me your word, Don!" she yelled out. "You promised me no harm!" she challenged him.

Casually, he replied, "I did and I assure you that you will not be harmed. Terrorized, maybe, but not a scratch will you suffer!" He then smiled. Mike shifted his posture just a little to face his brother, "Hey, Don, despite the history, here, Rachel's been anything but threatening to us. I mean, yeah, maybe she does deserve some rebuttal, but – look, Jess is upstairs and if Raph goes off like he's threatening to…"

Raph stalked towards the woman, working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders as he stepped. His eyes never left the human as he watched her back up, heading for the foyer. He smiled. "Thinking of that patio door, are ya?" he asked, licking his lips as he did so. "Think you can just waltz outta here that easily, eh?" He chuckled just a little, pausing for moment to let Rachel consider his words.

Don suddenly interrupted the escalating conflict, telling Raph, "We've promised Rachel and her daughter sanctuary and protection. They don't have anywhere to go at the moment and until things calm down,_ they will stay with us_." His voice dragged out the last few words as he looked back over at Rachel with a determined look.

Raph snorted, "I've no grievance with Jess. I'm not so sure I want to cease and desist against Rachel, though."

"Raph," Don insisted, "I've given my _word_!"

Rachel watched the subtle confrontation between the two turtles; one faced the other while he faced her. She relaxed just a little, hoping against hope that whatever was going on between them would be in her favor. She truly didn't want to abandon her daughter, not when they could so easily use Jess for bait to get her back.

Raph snorted once, looked over at the woman with a final contemptuous glare, and stated, "Fine, for the kid's sake, I'll comply!" and then relaxed. "However, the moment this situation changes, her mother is MINE!" If looks could kill, Rachel knew, in that moment, she would have been dead.

"Guess you're staying here, eh, Rachel? Nice little party we'll have, later, though, you can bet it!" the angry turtle exclaimed, grinning once again.

_"Just great." _The woman thought, sighing resolutely. Still, she gathered her composure as best she could, choosing her words, carefully, "As long I can be assured of Jessie's safety and that _she_ will _not _be harmed, regardless of the outcome," she paused for emphasis, "I will comply with your - _invitation_!" She bowed her head slightly, eyes lowered in submission. Then she straightened back up again and smiled just a little to let Don and Raph know that she knew exactly what they both meant by their words. Her one act alone said volumes that she would abide with any decisions they would make. This surprised Don quite a bit as he expected more of a debate from her. Still, he nodded in quiet approval in her direction.

"Now what?" Mike ventured. "Do we put them all down in the safe room?"

"You have a safe room?" inquired Rachel, her interest piqued.

"Mike put one in a while back at Don's insistence." explained Raph. "Never had to use it - 'til NOW!" He glared at Rachel.

The woman just stood there, totally helpless. She was tired and irritable, but she knew expressing the latter would only stir up a hornets nest. So, she ventured by asking, "Should we put the kids and Rahab in there now, or what?"

Don was still studying her. Finally, he said, "No, we'll wait. We'll see what happens over the next few hours. If these assailants of yours are as good at what they do as I suspect, they will trace you here." His eyes seemed to portray disappointment.

"If that happens and they get passed the gate, Mike has secondary security measures that will sound off an alarm." Don paused for a moment before adding, "I'll have my valet keep an eye out, as well."

Rachel silently prayed, hoping on one hand there wouldn't be an attack, yet wondering if the only way she could redeem herself was if she helped to protect Mike's home. Either way, she was toast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_TEDDYBEAR888: Hey, I had a feeling someone was following me! :0) Ah, you said you've been following my stories for a while and…hmm…anyway, thanks for the comments! Oh, and thanks, too, for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_PRETENDER FANATIC: Stress? What stress? Ahem…yeah…poor Rachel will be getting quite an education re: stress, that's for sure. Rahab's been through at least 2 assaults on homes she lived in. The first one was in Croton at Don's, and then the other one was in the Mojave Desert (where she first met Mike). Both times, she was ushered out of the room and either to a bedroom or a service porch. Therefore, she knows the drill. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_QK: Raph's coming, for cry'n out loud. So be nice to Eriso (and my apologies for the gender confusion. LOL). I think Rachel won't be too thrilled with Raphy's arrival and, as time goes on, even less so. Ah well, history lessons for everyone, I guess. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_RAMICA: What do you know? The ending? Hmm…just for that I may change it, so Nyar! LOL Anyway, how could the TMNT's be blamed for their reaction towards Rachel is a good question. One would think after all these years they would have forgiven and forgotten. Yet, there may be more to the story, too. Haven't decided. This is already written and completed, but my muses might add a few 'twists' here and there…hopefully not too many so I can finish this. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


End file.
